Portable hydraulically operated cranes are commonly used in automotive repair shops and service stations, as well as by individuals in home auto repair and are provided by rental agencies for home automotive repair.
When a portable crane is not in use, it must be stored. Some prior art cranes are designed such that they can be taken apart to be stored in more compact space. Other cranes are designed such that various portions of the cranes can be folded for storage. An example of a prior art crane including some components which can be disassembled for storage is illustrated in the Zehrung et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,860, issued July 28, 1970. That crane has the disadvantage of requiring a separate cart for storage or movement of the crane when it is disassembled.